


Amaurot Tale

by ruo_zhou



Category: FFXIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou
Summary: 童话段子，一发完，古代三人组
Kudos: 6





	Amaurot Tale

很久很久以前，在星球的中心，有一座壮丽又精致的城市：亚马乌罗提。那里住着永远不会衰朽的人类，有着行星上最典雅漂亮的建筑，奇异的生物数不胜数。  
这座城市里的每个人都会魔法——把内心所想的概念变为现实的魔法：这被称作“创造”。而成年人才有自如运用创造魔法的能力。  
因此，这里有个奇妙的习俗：当亚马乌罗提的市民成年，他们要创造出一样东西，并带着它外出探险。亚马乌罗提很大，可行星更大：有许许多多的新事物等着这些孩子们探索，了解。  
今天是个晴朗的好日子。在亚马乌罗提，有三个小孩子换上了属于成年人的黑色长袍，乘船向海对岸进发，开始自己的成年日冒险——我们暂且称他们为“第一个孩子”，“第二个孩子”，和“第三个孩子”吧。  
第二个孩子开口问：“为什么我们的成年日探险要去海对岸？明明学院的老头子们公布了上一次前往海对岸的研究结果……没有完人的智慧，没有创造魔法，我们能从那里获得什么成就？”  
“不要因为自己是天才就这么骄傲啊。”第三个孩子兴致勃勃，拨弄起船边的水花，“听说海对岸有和我们不太一样的生命，对吧？”  
第一个孩子笑吟吟地靠在船边接话：“所以算是为了满足你的愿望嘛……明明小孩子在外出这件事上还是需要谨慎的，还好他们同意啦。”  
“好吧，好吧，要说还得感谢你们俩。”第三个孩子拽着一缕黑发在手指间把玩来掩饰他的羞涩，“他们在行星上也生存了一段时间，至少也有了可以称作文明的东西，变化的速度也很令人惊讶。但那之后学院图书馆就不再有新资料了，我着急了很久。”  
“真是的……”第二个孩子咕哝了一声，走向船头眺望。海风猛烈地向后吹拂着，使他的兜帽落在肩头，露出一头素雪般的长发。行星上的大海幽暗蔚蓝，时不时有巨大的鱼类在肉眼可见的水体中游曳，灰蓝色的皮肤在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
他们很快看见了海对面的大陆：那是一片浅褐色的土地，岩盖高拱，山峦崎岖，树木也异常地丰茂。借着良好的视力，他们也看清了其中点缀的人造建筑。“这和研究员们提供的资料一模一样！”第三个孩子高兴地喊了一声，弯腰拾起地上的匣子：“我等不及了！”  
“那是你的创造物？”第一个孩子瞧了他一眼，“还真是一点风声都没有。让我猜猜，一个生物？一把武器？还是什么高纯度的理念具象化？”  
听到两人的讨论，第二个孩子也转过头来。他重新戴上了兜帽，仔仔细细地对着匣子打量几秒：“……不，真要在匣子里关着什么生物的话怕是早就闷死了。而且以他的爱好，应该是什么奇怪的工具也说不定。”  
“你这话好像是在说我啊。”第一个孩子也拿出了他的创造物，那是一块扁方形的，散发着蓝色辉光的“水晶”，三人的面容清晰地映在其上。他偷偷地向其中输入了些许魔力，谁也没察觉到辉光闪耀了一瞬，在水晶中留下了什么。  
“测量天象变化的东西吗？”第三个孩子凑过来，黑色的碎发从他的面罩下调皮地溜出来几缕。  
“我想着，如果外出冒险的话，应该有一样物品帮助我们的眼睛与耳朵记录下我们所见过的风景……”水晶从他的手中飘起来，三人的眼前立刻出现了一张海对岸的虚像，“所以我提纯了‘记录’的概念，让它随时随地能记下我希望记住的东西。只不过魔力所限，它不能永远地使用。”  
“你呢？”得到了第一个孩子的解释，他把目光满足地收了回去，转而投向第二个孩子，“说我不透露一点风声，但你的创造物我也是完全不知道。成年日一个星期前我就打算去找你，可晚上公园里连个人影都找不见。老师说上一次见你还是在学院图书馆，创造管理局深夜又不开放——你不会是在查关于这里的资料吧？”  
“……没有！”第二个孩子闹别扭似的转过了身，留下一个没什么威慑力的瞪眼，“我早早就回去了。而且出门要做点准备，你又不是什么都能考虑到。”  
“我想看看你的创造物。”第三个孩子不以为意，“我们当中就数你的魔法天分最高了，你的创造物是和灵魂有关的对吧，对吧？”  
为着这句话，他的脸上露出了带着些许得意的笑容。他伸出左手打了个响指，一片眼镜凭空出现：“我创造了一个特别的东西。很多时候灵魂和灵魂的碎片不会那么早地回到它们该去的地方……但大家都无法看见。”  
“所以它能让带上的人看见留在现世的灵魂咯？”第三个孩子表现出更多的好奇。他很早就知道，自己的这两位伙伴有着独特的力量：辨识灵魂。虽然他们从未将这种能力当做魔法使用，但那种独特的体验还是激发了他的兴趣，毕竟这可不是常人能知晓的世界。  
眼镜掉到了他的手里：“戴上。”  
第三个孩子照做了。这片眼镜并未向他展示天空上流淌的冥河，也没有从地平线沿着地脉踊跃的“生命之海”，但两位伙伴身上却出现了奇妙的变化。他着迷地盯着两位伙伴：那是他生平所见最绚烂的颜色。  
“我看见了你们的灵魂。”他语气飘忽，“你的……”他转向第一个孩子，“一滴露水——被叶脉分割成十四瓣的露水，你在阳光里碎裂又拼合。”  
第一个孩子还挂着轻松的笑容：“他的呢？”  
“……喂，”第二个孩子想阻止，可是为时已晚，凭借他来观看世界的人已经开了口：“一颗星星。它藏在最深最深的黑暗里，是一颗蜂蜜色的星星。”  
“大概是概念出了偏差。”第二个孩子冷静地断言，凑上去摘掉了他的创造物。  
“不太一样呢。”第一个孩子说，“每个人的眼睛都是独特的。你的眼睛或许通过这个概念看见了真实……说起来，我和他看见的灵魂有时也会不同。相同的只是‘灵魂’这一点而已。”  
————————————————  
上岸之后，行星的白日已经离去，笼罩在三人头顶的星光华美如绸缎。他们约定在岸边的一棵月桂树下见面：在汇合之前，先去完成各自的探险。  
海对岸的大陆同样大，同样没有边界，只是还未有太多智慧生物生活的痕迹。那些建筑低矮，大多是用泥土来贴合枝干，再贴上一些石块，形成简陋的安身之处。  
第一个孩子沿着聚落的外缘行走。黑夜对他而言是个好时机：此岸离亚马乌罗提有走上一千年也无法到达的距离，他在航行时看见夜空转动，星星的位置变换，因此决定先进行对天象的研究。他捧着他的创造物爬上这里最高的山峰，依偎着山岩抬头眺望。  
第二个孩子留在原地，目送着两位同伴越行越远。说实话，他对观察这片大陆，观察弱小的新生命没有什么兴趣，但成年日的冒险是一件非完成不可的事——划走那艘船的话，他的朋友们就再也回不去了。他把长袍裹得更严实了一点，径直走向聚落的中心：那里的建筑更密集些，勉勉强强称得上是一座城邦。  
第三个孩子最先离开，他既没有去探访那些建筑，也没有细致地考察陆上的环境，反倒走向了一片海滩。海滩上有几个人：说人倒也不准确，他们有手有脚，衣服却只是藤蔓与树叶；他们有和亚马乌罗提市民一样的五官，身上却几乎没有魔法的痕迹；他们大声嚷嚷今日打鱼的收获，语言却繁杂啰嗦，像是天空中盘旋的乌鸦。  
他忍不住去靠近那些生物。没有躲躲藏藏，也没有展示真容，就那么走到一旁，弯着腰观察他们——对了，和这些生命相比，即使是刚刚成年的三个孩子也格外高大——这让三个小渔民吓了一跳：“天啊！是巨人！”  
第三个孩子忍不住笑了。他摘下遮住半张脸的白色面具，露出了晨星般的眼睛，那笑容安抚了三个小不点（是不是成年人？谁知道呢，但在这孩子眼里他们的确如此）：“我是……我是海对岸来的人。我没有恶意，我只是想来观察一下你们——你们，完全不一样。”  
“哦……哦，”三个小渔民呐呐地应着，“那你为什么要来这里呢？”  
“我来完成我的成年日冒险。”他答道，“海对岸有新生的文明，还有和我们不一样的生命，我想看看他们怎样繁衍生息。”  
对于这几个小不点来说，理解他的话显然有些艰难：他们想象不出海对岸有什么，不知道什么叫做“文明”，更不知道这所谓的观察是何种意思。他们甚至没能意识到这个孩子的语言和他们完全不同，却奇妙地能让人听懂。  
“你要跟我们一起打鱼吗？”其中一个更矮些的小不点说，“风暴就要来了，如果不早点准备好粮食的话，就会一直一直饿肚子。”  
第三个孩子眨了眨眼。在亚马乌罗提并没有饥饿——如果不是市民秉持无私的美德，他们随时随地都可以享用丰盛无比的食物。有一次在两个朋友面前，他甚至用创造魔法在袖子里塞满了各色果实，又变戏法一般全倒在了他们的头上：“我不知道什么是打鱼……我在旁边先看看你们是怎样做的，好吗？”  
友善的小渔民们朝他点了点头，挨个跑向海里。他们拿着树枝做成的短棍，瞄准游动的鱼戳下去。这办法十分费力，收获也少得可怜。一个小时过去，两个小时过去，只有四条鱼被留在岸上。  
第三个孩子沉思了一下，拿出了自己的创造物：“你们试试这个？”  
那个匣子。他的两个伙伴可能从来没往“那不是容器”上面考虑，因为这匣子就是他的创造物：“拿着它，然后想象你最想办到的事情——比如很方便就能捉到鱼。”  
其中一个渔民小声嘀咕：“那的确是我想做的。”他接住了那个对他来说过分巨大的匣子，闭上眼睛，接着小心翼翼地掀开了它。里面并没有爆发出一阵亮光，也没有成堆的鱼喷涌而出，而是借着海风飘出来一片轻悠悠的东西：一张网。小渔民伸手接住它，沉思了一会儿，接着高兴地喊道：“它可以帮我们捉到更多的鱼！姐姐，我们把它放到海里，鱼会出不去的——”  
的确是这样。那张网沾了海水，形成了一个不大不小的包围圈，不一会儿就收获颇丰。三个渔民激动地快要昏过去，却一直向那张网投去恋恋不舍的目光。  
第三个孩子挥了挥手：“我只要拿走那个匣子就好了。我很开心，我的创造魔法能帮到你们。”  
渔民向他表达了谢意，继续收拾着自己的战利品。他在沙滩上坐下，心想着这是一件多么令人喜悦的事，把目光投向大陆的中心。  
——————————————————  
三个孩子在这里度过了一段不长不短的时光。他们在月桂树下汇合的时候，第一个孩子这样说道：“我仔细研究了这里的天象……将会有狂风暴雨，摧毁这些新生命的生活。”  
“我觉得收获足够了。”第二个孩子耸了耸肩。  
“我们可以再留一段时间吗？”第三个孩子提议，“无论天气如何，我们回去都不会有半点困难……但他们就不一定了。我想看看风暴下存活的新生命。”  
第一个孩子的嘴角露出了耐人寻味的微笑：“……你不是想留在这里观察，你是想帮他们，对吗？”他垂下眼睛去看被第三个孩子抱在怀中的木匣，“我感觉你的创造物——它变化了。”  
“嗯，算是这样，”他有些不好意思，“如果你们觉得不留在这里更好的话，我会跟着你们一道回去的。”  
“我没什么意见。”第一个孩子语气轻松，“留下，或者现在就离开——你问问他？”  
于是他转过身去：“你要跟我们一起留下来看看吗？”  
听听，立刻就站在了同一战线。第二个孩子忍不住在心中哀叹——哀叹他伙伴随和又唯恐天下不乱的性子，不知道给他造成了多少困扰；以及请求者不自知却总给他添麻烦的本事，和……坦诚，理直气壮，灿烂的笑容。  
拒绝不了。  
他勉强点了点头，收回朝岸边迈出的脚步，朝着离海更远的一侧走去：“真麻烦……我找个地方写这次的记录好了。”  
第三个孩子轻轻牵起他的袖子以示阻拦。他调动自己的创造魔法，在隐蔽的高岸立起一座帐篷。这举动不言而喻，那是供三个人居住都绰绰有余的空间，也是个不错的观景视角。  
“我们去那里休息，”他说道，“海里有很多鱼。我们可以用篝火烤鱼吃，顺便完成我们的冒险记录。”  
————————————  
暴风雨如期而至。亚马乌罗提是被创造魔法所保护的城市，从她矗立在行星上的第一刻起，就没有任何的自然灾厄可以侵害：她永远稳固而洁净。这里的暴风雨却不是如此。浪花不再柔和地漫上陆地，海风也不再对每个人施以轻抚。它们翕张双翼，于是一切都变成了碎片在空中飞旋，再重重砸向地面，或者沉入深不见底的大海。  
三个孩子沉默地观看着这一切。起先他们为暴风雨的威力感到兴奋——这是在城市中无法尽情观赏的奇景；可当他们看见新生命和他们的创造物（那些房屋，快要消散掉了）像碎裂的花瓣一样不成样子，一种困惑的情绪便涌了上来。  
红色的血，黑色的身体，白色的灵魂。  
“他们在哭吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他们为什么要哭？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那……你们看见了什么？”  
第二个孩子站了起来，指向狂风呼啸的夜空——夜空被雨滴模糊了，没有星星与月亮：“他们的灵魂……泡沫一样的灵魂。闪着光……微弱的光。一个接一个，消散在星海中。”  
“这些灵魂离开了。”第一个孩子也朝夜空中眺望，语气轻若叹息，“弱小的生命……那些造物无法替他们遮风挡雨。”  
“啊……”第三个孩子失落地叹了一口气，“回归的灵魂。他们要多久才能找回肉体呢？我最早遇见的那几个小不点很可爱……他们邀请我一起抓鱼。”  
他们不懂得，那些弱小生命灵魂的离开，就代表着死亡——那是与现世的一切永不相见。但亚马乌罗提的居民不会衰朽，死亡与伤痛都和他们无关。肉体消失了，就创造一个新的肉体；灵魂沉睡了，就去无光之海里唤醒这颗星星，像换上一件衣服那么简单。  
于是他们沉默地观望着。暴风雨时而歇止，时而骤烈，将这片人类的聚落敲出千疮百孔。那些新生命——在树下匍匐如蚁群——却从未停下脚步：他们一遍遍重建居所，收集粮食，驱赶侵袭聚落的野兽。不时有灵魂离开，但新的灵魂很快降落到新生命当中，维持着某种微妙的平衡。  
直到日光重新变得炽热，三个孩子才离开他们的歇息处，朝着那座依然脆弱的聚落走去。在人群有三个熟悉的面孔：那是先前在海涂边捉鱼的小渔民。  
他们当中的一个闭着眼睛平躺在地上，另外两个人则在旁边怔愣着，一副束手无策的样子，嘴角深深地撇下，似乎要哭了。  
第三个孩子慢慢蹲下来，像他第一次遇见他们那样，用温和的声音询问：“怎么啦？”  
“我们从海里救起了他，”其中一个抽抽噎噎地，“本来以为他死了，但他还有呼吸，还有心跳……可是一直一直醒不过来。你们……你们有办法知道吗？他去哪了？”  
第一个孩子对着地上的人形打量一番：“真是意外的事情啊……他还活着，但灵魂却不在身体里。我从他的身上看不见属于生命的光辉。按理说这种情况下，躯壳应当停止运作了才对。不过我猜那个灵魂还留在海中，你觉得呢？”  
明明是稀松平常的语气，可内容却让哭泣的人生生憋回了眼泪。能让人死而复生的——灵魂——无形无息的东西：“我……那……他还能回来吗？可以帮……帮帮我们……”说着说着，他犹豫着再没作声，低着头却止不住向上偷瞧，显得有些胆怯。  
“既然这些小不点都求助了的话，”第三个孩子毫不惭愧地转过来，交叉着十指举在胸前。一个相当诚恳的，请求的姿势，“就算是我拜托你帮忙——可以吗？”  
又来了，那种一本正经地给人添麻烦的态度。第二个孩子这样想着，有点想要开口拒绝。  
“毕竟这方面的问题我不太能解决嘛……魔法什么的，尤其是和灵魂交流的方式。和创造东西太不一样了。”  
几乎是紧接着说出来的一句话。  
他叹了口气，拿出那片眼镜递给不知所措的渔民：“拿着它……然后眺望海水。想想走丢的那个人的模样，默念他的名字。”  
小渔民捧着对他来说更像是一扇小窗般的眼镜片，小心翼翼捧在手中，努力在海面上寻找。弱小的灵魂自然不能像他们一样观察到冥河，但血脉相连的人灵魂的距离不会太远：借助创造物的力量，两个光点之间出现了一条细线。  
第二个孩子走向海中。这样的魔法藉由他来施展并不是全然任性的选择（但友人的愿望是），因为他不光能看见冥河，从那里使用冥界的力量更如同舀水一样容易。他闭上眼睛，任由水流与他自身的魔力汇合交织。那力量从天空倾泻而下，在冲刷中为他展现出相连的两片灵魂。  
那个光点在海水中沉浮，不知该去往天上还是归于大地。在他的意愿下，生命之海的源头短暂断流，这让他伸出手指，捏住了远方的光点，再沿着线轻轻挪回来。  
“真不可思议呀……”赞叹声在身后响了起来，“原来借助冥界力量的你会变成这样。”  
不用回头看，也知道倒在地上的人已经悠悠转醒。他低下头，发现自己的身躯不知何时已庞大了好些；冥河的魔力在苍白的手掌上结出碎晶，四周飘散着似有若无的黑色雾气；连面孔也有了不可名状的改变。  
他顿了顿，试着归还那些河水。  
“实在太厉害了，这样的魔法。”始作俑者甚至对他鼓掌，“那个小家伙醒了过来，完好无损。嘛……算是你第一次真正意义上使用它……吧？魔力快要改变这片地方了。”  
第二个孩子收回了那片眼镜，没作回答，快步走向停在海边的船。  
“我也想看你使用那种程度的魔法！”  
“我大概不行吧。只是看的话比他清楚多了……而且太随心所欲的话，总觉得有点危险。”  
“啊，是这样哦。”  
难道这是什么值得炫耀的事情吗？第二个孩子听着两人的对话，忍不住真心实意地翻了个白眼。  
————————————  
故事的最后，当然是三人顺利地完成了冒险，回到了那个永远宁静闲适的亚马乌罗提。  
在那之后的某一天，第二个孩子在公园发呆的时候，收到了从天而降的一大堆鲜花和果实。恶作剧的人美其名曰：感谢。  
————————————  
“哈迪斯，你也能看见我的灵魂吧？”  
“能。”  
“它是什么样子的？”  
“……回程的时候让我休息一下。你不能问问希斯拉德吗？”  
“我借助你的创造物才看见灵魂，所以只能问你。”  
“普通的，丢在冥河里根本找不出来。”  
“……”  
“找得出来。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 看了Tarorororor太太的画被治愈了，所以写了这篇东西。想尽量强调童话的感觉……也是“神”看着人的感觉。  
> 果然还是向往他们三人组的少年时代。  
> 虽然按爱酱的说法那会儿大家都是完人。但还是私自设定了新生命……要说那是什么东西的话，应该是一些由于以太逐渐枯竭（星球灾厄初现的时候）所产生的不完整的灵魂。但对于完美的古代人来说，那些时间还是太短暂了。  
> 因为未成年的小孩子接触外界的机会比较少。按我的设想就是，那是哈迪斯第一次认真去使用冥界的力量；也是古代光第一次用自己的眼睛和双手接触不完美的生命。描写方式上也参考了秘话的内容。  
> 古代光的创造物？是某种工具，但不是渔网。  
> 冥河和生命之海是一个东西。天上流淌的是逝者；地面上则是新生。


End file.
